


Prolific

by AislingKaye



Series: Light Of My Soul [6]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislingKaye/pseuds/AislingKaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bombur reflects on his beautiful soulmate and their numerous children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prolific

**Prolific**

  

Bombur loved his soulmate dearly. Even before they had touched and their lights changed to green, Bombur felt deep affection for the dwarf lass. Dwina was beautiful, with thick brown hair to her waist and soft hazel eyes that sparkled when she spoke of something she cared about. They had met in the kitchens at Ered Luin, and soon after their soul lights turned green they had moved into the same living quarters and completed their bond.

Bombur loved his children just as much as his soulmate, albeit in a different fashion. Dwarf children were rare, due to the long-lived nature of their kind, but Bombur and Dwina had been blessed many times over. From their firstborn son to their beloved triplets (child eleven, twelve and thirteen), Bombur had been there from the moment they were conceived.

He fondly remembered what his beloved soulmate had told him upon the birth of their fourteenth and final child.

“I do love you, my darling Bombur, but I am not willing to repopulate the entire dwarf race on my own. Fourteen children is more than enough.”

“Whatever you wish, my dear Dwina,” Bombur murmured as he leaned over their newborn daughter to kiss his soulmate lovingly.

 

He was going to receive a shock when he next saw his soulmate and their _fifteen_ children.

**Author's Note:**

> There we go, short and sweet! Next up, Kili and his soulmate :)


End file.
